Naruto: Mage of Fairy Tail
by Aaron The Thunder God
Summary: Starts in X782 and from then on. Naruto wakes up in a crater without the slightest clue on who he is, or how he got there. Found by Natsu and Gray, he is taken to Fairy Tail. Will he overcome the numerous obstacles the country of Fiore has in store for him? And who exactly is Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Fairy Tail. They belong to their respective creators.**

Pain. That's all he felt. Unimaginable pain. Every fiber, every muscle, every cell in his body hurt. He felt as if his inside were shredding themselves apart, like his bones were breaking and repairing themselves over and over. He blinked as he looked at the dark sky. It was raining outside, and each blink felt like it took forever. Attempting to set aside the immense amount of pain, he took in his surroundings.

He flexed his arms, preparing to get up. This action only caused him to feel a sharp pain rack his body. He gave up on trying to look around. Where was he? How did he get here? He didn't know the answer. His thoughts escaped his mind rapidly, as he struggled to remember anything. He couldn't remember. Not a single thing. His name was Naruto. That was all he remembered. Not how he got there, not where he was from, or even his last name. His memories were gone, and he felt a cold hand grip his heart. Who was he? Was he a mage? Or a average of the day person? Where his parents looking for him? Was he an orphan? He didn't know, and that frightened him.

Naruto decided to wait for someone or _something _to find him. That's all he could do at the moment. There was no chance of him getting up, he knew that for a fact. He closed his eyes, and laid on the cold dirt .

" Gray-teme, look!"

Naruto's eyes slowly opened, as he saw a young pink haired boy. He seemed to be waving towards someone. Yes he was, and it was a black haired kid, who appeared to only be a year or two younger than him. Naruto watched as the two boys walked down into the crater. A crater? Naruto took in more of his surroundings, realizing he now could move his neck without much pain. He was in a crater, and it wasn't very big.

The two boys walked down towards his body and they looked at him with such curious eyes.

"Natsu-baka, he isn't dead. But he doesn't look very alive either, should we go get Erza?" said the boy now dubbed as Gray.

"NO! What if she thinks we did it?! She would punish us! I just started feeling better from my other punishment!" yelled Natsu.

Naruto looked at the two boys as they argued. He flexed his muscles, and was once again greeted by pain. Battling through the pain, he pushed himself on all fours. His arms started shaking under the pressure and pain. Letting out a rough groan, he barely managed to stand up. The boys appeared to be frightened by him and his ghastly appearance. Looking himself over, he finally realized what a horrid state he was in.

His clothes were ripped, barely recognizable as a pair of black pants, and a blue hoodie. He had several cuts on his body, and his forehead was bleeding profusely. He bit his lower lip as he struggled to stand. With a overwhelming pain coursing through his body, he stepped forward. Stumbling, he barely caught himself. Another step was managed. He panted over how much energy it was taking to do this. Taking another step, his body finally gave out.

Closing his eyes as he fell towards the floor, he was caught by surprise. His eyes snapped open with pain. He felt someone tightly grip his ribs and arms. Even more pain than before racked his body.

"AGHHHH!" he let out a yell as the amount of pain in his body overcame him, and he succumbed to the darkness.

Naruto: Mage of Fairy Tail

Naruto's eyes snapped open once more as he, once again, took in his surroundings. He was in a white room, and there was bloody rags on the table next to him. He felt a soft cushion bellow him, and knew it to be a bed. The room gave him a very unsettling feeling, and he didn't like it.

Slowly moving each of his body parts he noticed there was no more pain. He sat up, and noticed his bloody clothes in the corner, and he was now in a medical garb. Standing up and heading towards the door, he opened it and peaked through the opening. He noticed many people walking around, enjoying themselves.

Opening the door even more, Naruto saw a large door.

' _That must be the entrance door, or __**my**__ exit door.' _

Opening the door completely, he headed out the door slowly. The blonde climbed up the staircase and waited for his chance to dart away.

"He's awake!"

Naruto turned to a man pointing at him, and watched as everyones eyes fell on him.

'_Guess the chance would be now!" _He darted towards the door, albeit slowly. His body wasn't completely healed yet after all.

"Stop!"

Naruto looked at a elderly pink haired woman as she yelled at him. Not trusting anyone currently, he kept going. He ignored all the pleas of stopping, and was nearly at the door before a bolt of lightning hit the floor infront of him, effectively stopping him.

A figure appeared in front of him. This towering figure had blonde hair, with spiked headphones on. He wore a mustard brown shirt, with a long-sleeve black shirt under it, and black pants. The man had lightning crackling around him, suiting his lightning bolt-shaped scar on his face.

"Don't you know the meaning of_ stop_, kid? Any further, and I'll use force." The menacing man stated.

Not feeling fear, Naruto attempted to step around the man. The man grabbed Naruto by the wrist, before flipping him onto the floor. Naruto watched as a fist engulfed in lightning fell upon him.

He opened his eyes to see that the man's fist had stopped right in front of his face. Letting out a sigh of release, he was alarmed as the man grabbed him by the shirt, and lifted him up onto his feet.

"You got guts kid. But next time, I don't care whether or not you're injured. I won't stop next time. _Got it_?"

Now understanding why he should fear this man, Naruto nodded his head dumbly.

"Names Laxus. Welcome to Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail?" Naruto felt like he had heard of this place before, but the memory escaped his grasp.

"Yes! Welcome boy! It appears Porlyusica was wrong about you not being up and about for a week! It's only been 4 days. My names Makarov Dreyar! Guild Master of Fairy Tail! Now, who are you?"

Naruto looked the short man over, wondering what information to divulge. Oh wait, he forgot. He had _no _information to divulge other than his age, and name.

"Naruto…." Naruto said with a unsure look on his face.

"Just Naruto?" Makarov asked.

"Well I can't remember."

"You can't remember your last name?" Makarov question with a curious look.

"No. I mean I just can't remember anything. Blank, nothing, just empty." Naruto stated with a glum look on his face.

Makarov studied the boy for a moment. He looked lost. Like he was looking for a answer, but didn't know where to start. Many people would be right out frightened not remembering anything but their name. But this boy, he just seemed sad about it. Well other than treating the boys injuries, there was only one thing left to do.

"You don't remember anything other than waking up in a crater?"

"No."

"Well in this kind of situation there is only one thing left to do!"

Naruto turned and looked at the man as he jumped off the counter, and offered his hand to Naruto.

Naruto took Makarov's hand, and stood up. Makarov took out a stamp, with the Fairy Tail mark on it.

"Master! Do you mean to?" a young red-head girl a little older than Naruto asked.

"Of course Erza-chan! More for the family! Color, and place Naruto?"

Naruto looked confused by the question but answered any way. "Blue, on my upper right arm, below the shoulder."

Makarov stamped Naruto's arm and left a blue Fairy Tail marking there.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, or Fairy Tail. The only thing I own is the keyboard and computer I am currently using.

**Author's Note:** I hated how this story started, I didn't know any other way to start it. So sorry, but this chapter and the rest will be better. I am also thinking about writing a Naruto/Bleach Crossover. Enjoy! And I really did appreciate some of the reviews and opinions you guys gave me! Oh and I set up a poll for who he should be with romantically, and there are seven choices! It is on my profile page.

Ok well here are the character ages, just to clear some stuff up

Naruto: 15

Erza: 16

Mirajane: 16

Natsu: 14

Gray: 14

Lisanna: 14

Elfman: 15

Makarov: 86

Laxus: 18

Mystogan: 18

What was this strange feeling Naruto had in his chest? He felt like he didn't belong here, and that he needed to be somewhere else. Yet at the same time, he was happy to be here. In a guild, were he could start anew, and make friends. The making friends part, that wasn't going so well. It had been a month since he arrived at Fairy Tail. He had met Natsu Dragneel, and Gray Fullbuster. Natsu had continuously asked him questions, about how he got in the crater, who he was, and where he was from. The boy didn't seem to understand the term of _amnesia. _Gray was a good guy. He seemed more level headed than Natsu, but could be rowdier than him when the time came. Mirajane had constantly tried to pick a fight with him, and Naruto just ignored her. Erza, was the worst, she didn't seem to trust him, and was always giving him this analytical eye.

He met Gildarts, and watched him blast Natsu through a wall. The man had left a week ago, on a so-called dangerous 100-year quest. Naruto didn't see the point in these said to be impossible quests. If they were impossible, why make them a job at all?

There were a lot of good people in Fairy Tail, but a handful of them, were quite suspicious of him. Oh well, he'll just ignore it for the time being.

Makarov had taken the role of teaching him. Stating that if he was going to be in a guild, he needed to at least know _some _magic. Laxus, on a favor form Makarov, had started to teach Naruto Lightning Magic. Naruto had an exceptional grasp in Lightning Magic, which Laxus had praised him for, and then insulted him. He was Laxus after all. Laxus had refused to teach him any of his spells, saying that if he wanted to be a well-known mage someday it shouldn't be from the powers of others.

He was currently riding in a train by himself on a job. It wasn't anything major, just a small delivery job. Makarov had advised him not to take any thing combat-related, as he had just started his training.

" The train is coming to a stop! Here we are in Clover Town!"

Naruto opened his eyes, in relief as his job was almost over. He had picked up the parcel from someone in Magnolia Town, and the delivery was to Clover Town. Clover Town as a small town, that had an overabundance of trees, and it was the place that hosted the annual guild master meetings.

Naruto stepped off the train, and started to walk down the road as he scanned the parcel for any address.

'_126 Sava Street' _Naruto was already on Sava Street, and with a glance, found he was 3 houses away. Naruto walked up to the house, and knocked on the ornate silver door. After a few moments the door was opened and an elderly man with white hair, and a scruffy goatee walked out.

"How can I help you child?" the man asked with a grandfatherly voice as he rubbed his hands on a red rag.

"Package for you sir, don't know from who."

"Hmm a package?" Naruto handed the man the package and watched with a curious eye as the man hastily tore apart the wrapping, and opened the box. After much digging through, the man pulled something shiny out of the box.

"Ah! At last! My custom-made macarum forged hammer! "

"What's macarum?" Naruto asked.

"Why macarum my dear boy is a metal that specifically absorbs a set amount of magic in the atmosphere, and can be used for many things. For instance, I am a blacksmith, and I produce magic weapons. Perhaps you've heard of my work, Ryer's Magic Creations?"

With a blank expression on his face, Naruto shook his head.

The man seemed to be horrified, and all color drained from his face. " What?! You've _NEVER _heard of my work!? Nope not acceptable go by my shop in any town one of these days and give them this! It will grant you any item on the house! I simply cannot have the younger generation not knowing of my work!"

Ryer handed Naruto a card that had a dancing man on it. Naruto stored the card in his pocket, and grinned at Ryer.

"Thanks (1)ojiisan! I promise that I'll stop by as soon as I get back to Magnolia." Naruto received his pay for the job, and got on the earliest train, and headed for home.

"Come on Naruto! Stronger! " Laxus yelled as he continued to blast Naruto with lightning bolts.

Naruto hopelessly conjured up a shield of lightning despite Laxus's bombardment of lightning. It was another day of training in the East Forest, and Laxus had insisted that Naruto invent a spell, that would allow him to negate attacks of a stronger mage. All Naruto could do was pointlessly put up a shield time after time, hoping that it would defend him from Laxus's attacks. Sadly, it did not.

As Naruto was blasted back once more by Laxus, he continued to think_. 'What is the key here!? I can't block the attack head on, so there has to be another way! There has to be!'_

Naruto got up, and prepared to defend himself once more.

"**Kaminari no Dangan!" **(Thunder Bullets) Laxus stretched out his arms, and launched orbs of lightning towards Naruto, which blasted him into a tree.

Naruto hit the tree with enough force to bounce, and hit the floor. Managing to get onto all fours and spit out blood. After wiping the blood from his mouth Naruto realized something.

'_That tree didn't force me back with pure force. If I had kept going, I would've broke through the tree, but instead I bounced off! That's it, the key is bouncing!"_

" Ready yet, Naruto!?" Laxus yelled across the field as lightning crackled around him.

"You bet your ass! Now bring it teme!"

"Cocky little shit ain't ya?!" Laxus launched a lightning sphere of lightning from his palm.

Naruto had taken this time to stand up, gather his power. Prepared to deflect his attack, took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. _'Gather all your magic power at your palms. Don't force it, let it flow…..soft…..'_

Naruto's eyes snapped open, he thrusted his palms forward, and his shield appeared once more. As soon as Laxus's bolt made contact, a brilliant display of lightning was displayed as sparks flew everywhere from the powerful collision.

'_Easier said than done!' _Naruto gritted his teeth as he struggled to keep his shield up, and was pushed back while his feet dug through the dirt. He started to focus more on what he was trying to do, make it bounce, and with one final effort, he drew his right hand back, and gathered lightning in his palm, preparing to do it once more. Sweat dripped down Naruto's forehead as he struggled to fend off Laxus's attack with one hand. Ceasing his current defense, Naruto drew back his left hand, and with a roar thrust forward with his right. The collision of lightning shocked Naruto, as soon as his hand came into contact with the lightning bolt, the lightning bolt seemed to cease its attack, before bouncing off and hitting a nearby tree.

" I…..did it. Take that…..Laxus-teme!" Naruto collapsed to the floor in exhaustion.

"Not bad kid. Good job, tomorrow we will work on perfecting that spell, alright?"

" Okay….see you later." Naruto stood up, and gripped his right arm. It felt numb from Laxus's attack, even though it hadn't even hit him. Laxus was obviously a monster in terms of power. Feeling a jolt run through his arm with every step, Naruto walked home very slowly. Naruto had used the month to earn enough money to buy a small house, not anything to expensive, just a plain stone house. It was located in the center of Magnolia, damn did he have quite the walk ahead of him.

' _Laxus uses lightning to augment his speed doesn't he? So I should be able to if I just-' _Lightning seemed to lightly crackle around him, before increasing in intensity, and before he knew it, Naruto was shrouded in lightning.

He started to run, and with each step he grew increasingly fast. Deciding to experiment, Naruto kneeled, before launching off the floor with such intensity, that the floor beneath him had cracked. Enjoying his newfound ability of using lightning to fly around, Naruto soared through the skies, and flew towards his house.

It wasn't a long before he reached his house, and floated down to the floor, gradually decreasing his power output while he did. Night had already fallen upon Magnolia, so most people were in there homes. Deciding to follow the trend, Naruto walked into his home, into his room, and fell onto his bed and allowed himself to drift off into sleep.

ojiisan: grandfather, or elderly man

**Author's Note:** If some of you have noticed that Laxus seems to act differently, remember, before the actual Fairy Tail timeline started, I can't remember who, but someone in Fairy Tail said that Laxus wasn't always as mean as he was in X784. Sorry if its short, but I've been really busy this month. My friend was In the hospital, my dad had surgery, and some other personal stuff. I just tried to fire out this chapter as soon as possible to let you guys know I wasn't abandoning this story.

**Omake**

'_Soft and bouncy….soft and bouncy! ' _Naruto put his left hand forward and made his shield of lightning appear, prepared to negate the attack. As soon as Laxus's attack hit, it bounced off his shield and hit a nearby tree.

"Good job kid, I'm impressed. You managed to invent a spell in one day. That's not a common gift among mages, especially young little shit heads like you. How'd you make it _bounce_?"

"Easy! I just thought of something soft and bouncy!"

"Like what?"

"Boobs!"

"**BORUTOREIJINGU!"** (Raging Bolt) A cry was heard in the distance as a large bolt of lightning soared across the sky and struck the forest.


	3. My Challenge!

**Author's Note: **This is not a legitimate chapter, simply a challenge. The recent Naruto pairing poll has been closed, and the winner was the fabulous Erza Scarlet with a sum of 23 votes out of 58.

Hello there my fans! I have a challenge for you, and it is open to anyone. I really want to be a professional writer someday, so I am writing a story on the fiction press website, and I need help with deciding the characters name. I have already set up a poll, but those names came off the top of my head.

The challenge is I want my fans to message me, or simply review and put what they think the main character's (It is a guy) name should be. The winner, will become a character in my Naruto/Fairy Tail crossover, and If they want, my story on fiction press. Please help me out you guys, I would really appreciate it, and that is all for today! I hope you all had great holidays this month, and bye!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, nor do I own Naruto.

**Author's Note:** Oh my pistachios. Anyone read the Fairy Tail manga chapter 316!? I totally called what was going to happen. I knew that there would be dragons and what not, and that was actually going to be a key point of this story. But now, I have to come up with something even more creative because Hiro Mashima thought of it first. Just not cool man, not cool.

The story takes place in X782, I just realized that I had wrote X781 in the summary. Also go back to chapter 2 and look at the ages, I re-did them, because I realized I did it wrong, sorry.

Well congratulations to Orinatar, he won the competition for my created character's name, Dante. But since pcadm8 had a lot of creative and good names, he also wins. So the both of you can contact me, telling me what your OC (Original Character) will be like, personality wise, magic, and stuff. If you don't know what I'm talking about, go to chapter 3.

_9 Month Timeskip_

_September 24, X782_

_East Forest, Fiore_

Naruto watched as the forest green leaves blew in the air via a mellow breeze that blew threw the air. He watched as the wind blew the leaves around in a unorthodox fashion. Flexing his arms, he grabbed his sword before unsheathing it. It was a shining steel blade that was 2"9 (2 feet & 9inches, or 33 inches.) The scabbard was black and shined like it was recently polished. The tsuba (guard) was a four-pointed star, and the handle was wrapped in a blue cloth. It was a beautiful blade, which Naruto got from Ryer.

Looking at the leaves again, Naruto slashed his sword at the leaves in the sky and watched as they fell onto the grass around him. It had been months since he had to taken the time to relax and not worry about anything. All these months he had spent non-stop training, trying to catch up with the power level of the current age. There was some insanely powerful mages in the world, which he had learned about. Power houses such as Makarov, Jura of The Ten Saints, Gildarts, and many others.

Naruto wanted to start wearing a new outfit, instead of just pants and a hoodie. He now wore a red shirt that had a long sleeve on his left arm, and his right arm was sleeveless. His right arm was completely covered in medical tape. He wore black pants with black combat boots.

He had taken the months to learn other forms of magic, and found out that a few were already ingrained into his memory. Apparently, he had used **Thought Projection**, and this other spell that he hadn't shown anybody before he came to Fairy Tail, before he lost his memory.

He had wanted to test how far he had come in his training, so he decided to have a little test, with the help of the two most enthusiastic people he knew when it came to fighting. He put his sword back into his personal dimensional with the help of **Requip**, and prepared for the barrage of attacks that came towards him.

"**Aisu Meiku: Ransu!" **(Ice Make: Lance) a horde of lances bolted towards Naruto at high speeds attempting to spear him.

Naruto jumped into the air allowing the lances to crash into the dirt, before watching Gray get into a familiar stance.

"**Aisu Meiku: Bō!" **(Ice Make: Bow) A bow made from ice appeared in Gray's hands as he pulled the string back and several arrows appeared out of thin air before launching towards a currently mid-air Naruto.

"**Rokku Raizā"** (Rock Raiser) Naruto swiped both his hands in a upwards fashion, before two slabs of stone rose from the earth and intersected forming a "X" and protecting Naruto from the arrows before crumbling.

As Naruto descended towards the ground he felt a reflex kick in and just in time manage to catch Natsu's kick.

"I was wondering where you were Natsu!" With great strength he flipped Natsu down towards the clearing before landing there himself.

Flipping mid-air before landing on his feet, Natsu brought both hands towards his mouth and called out, **"Karyū no Hōkō!" **(Fire Dragon's Roar).

"**Fūjin no Berō!" **(Wind God's Bellow) (Author's Note: No he is not a Wind God Slayer, I just though it was a good name for this technique) Naruto sucked in a massive amount of air and amplified it with his own magic. He released the concentrated burst of wind, which clashed with Natsu's magic.

"**Aisu Meiku: Ken!"** (Ice Make: Sword) Gray attacked Naruto from be the side, and sliced at his side and drew blood.

Naruto's eyes widened as he jumped away and grabbed his currently bleeding side. _'They've been training, I can tell.' _Naruto grinned as that thought crossed his mind. They had fought a couple times every month, and they had been trying to beat him by training harder than usual.

"Gray! When I said come at me with the intent to kill, I didn't _mean_ with the intent to kill!" Naruto yelled with a look of horror on his face.

" Are you sure? You sounded quite serious." Gray said with a smirk on his face.

"Why you little…Nevermind that thought! Lets get on with it!"

-Play Fairy Tail OST Invoke Magic-

" Prepare to get the ultimate beat down Naruto!" Natsu yelled as he charged forward at Naruto. His fist met Naruto's in a masterful display of hand-to-hand combat as they traded blows. Naruto's fist became shrouded in lightning and he punch Natsu in the solar plexus before delivering a swift to the ribs, which knocked Natsu away.

"**Aisu Meiku: Sōsā!"** (Ice Make: Saucer) Naruto narrowly dodged a spinning ice disk that flew at him, only to receive a swift axe kick to the shoulder courtesy of Gray. Naruto dropped down to one knee, and Gray leapt off Naruto.

"**Kusakū-fu no Dangan!"** (Drilling Wind Bullets) Naruto spat bullets of wind out of his mouth in a fierce fashion.

Gray prepared to dodge, but was stopped by his unmoving feet. Looking down, he saw that his feet were encased in rock. Glancing at Naruto, he was a smirk on his face with his hands firmly planted on the floor.

Gray winced as the wind bullets, no where near as powerful as they _should_ be, bombarded him. To make matters worse, he saw 3 magic circles appear above him, one yellow, another green, and the final one blue.

"**Sanjōmahōjin: Muon Naito" **(3-Layered Magic Circle: Soundless Night) A golden beam of energy came down from the magic circles and struck Gray with a incredible amount of power.

The beam of magic caused Gray a large amount of pain, but his determination to beat Naruto gave him the willpower to maintain consciousness.

Naruto watched as the onslaught of magic died down and he saw Gray fall to the floor.

Naruto saw Natsu out of the corner of his eye charging at him. Natsu's fist was engulfed with flames as he slammed his fist into Naruto's stomach, or so he thought. As soon as he made contact, 'Naruto' faded away as the real Naruto was hidden somewhere.

-End of Fairy Tail OST Invoke Magic-

Natsu smelled around before detecting Naruto's scent. Finding it, he looked down onto the ground and saw it crack. _'Found you!' _Natsu slammed his fist into the floor and assumed Naruto would come out. He was wrong.

Gray watched with humor as a powerful stream of water burst from the hole and sprayed Natsu's face.

"You wanna fight Gray-teme?!"

"Bring it!"

While they both argued, they failed to notice the ground around them slowly cracking.

"**Chikyū Pitto!"** (Earth Pit) Gray and Natsu looked into the vast forest and realized a bit to late that the floor beneath them was falling. They fell into the deep hole and fell 10 ft. into the earth.

"**Mizu Nagare!"** (Water Stream) Naruto spewed a large quantity of water into the pit, sinking Gray and Natsu in it.

"Not done yet Natsu! Gray!" Naruto summoned a large yellow magic circle in the sky and a large lightning bolt struck the water, effectively shocking them.

Numb with electricity flowing through his body, Natsu tried to will his fingers to move, pushing aside the uncomfortable feelings. He mustered as much fire he could, and the water started to disappear, to bad Natsu was completely oblivious to the fact Gray was next to him.

"Oi! Natsu-teme! Are you trying to roast me alive you jackass!?"

"Shut the hell up Gray!" The pair butted heads, completely ignorant to the fact that they were still in the hole.

Naruto chuckled as he watched the pair fight in the pit, it was kind of like a sort of personal entertainment. Hearing approaching footsteps, Naruto turned to see the red-headed beauty Erza, walking towards him.

He had become curious about her. She gave him a certain feeling inside his chest. Like he shouldn't be himself around her, or rather he couldn't will himself to. He felt very nervous around her at times, but he was occasionally himself with her. He looked at her, and took all her features in. She wore her Heart Kruz armor, which covered her large D-Cup breasts. Her short-skirt, that showed off her smooth-skin and sexy legs. Naruto looked at his favorite part of her, her deep and warm brown eyes.

Snapping out of his thoughts before she could catch him ogling her, he started with a greeting.

"Yo Erza-chan! Come enjoy the show." Naruto looked towards the hole giving her a hint.

Erza smiled warmly at him and said, " Naruto-kun, where is Gray and Natsu-" her sentence was cut off as she saw them fighting in the hole.

Erza's face went blank as she summoned her **Tenrin no Yoroi **(Heaven's Wheel Armor). This armor was like a dress made of iron. It had large metal wings, and a plate that cupped her breasts, much to small to be considered a chestplate. Naruto had to keep his nose from showering the floor with blood, since he could basically see Erza's breasts about to pop out of her armor.

He watched as wordlessly, she summoned many blades, which entered the pit, and earned a cry from Natsu and Gray as they narrowly evaded the sharp blades.

"What did I tell you two about fighting!?" Erza asked with the most fearsome face she could muster.

" You said not to fight _in_ the guild!" Natsu yelled as he struggled to not get impaled on a sword.

Naruto chuckled and gained Erza's attention. Erza looked at him, her eyes seemed to be more of a demonic red, and Naruto swore her gaze could kill a man.

"Would you care to join them in their punishment, _Naruto-kun_?" Something about that sickly sweet sentence made Naruto fearfully shake his head 'no'. Yup, it was just another day in Fairy Tail.

_Fairy Tail Guild_

_September 24, X782_

Naruto scanned the job request board in order to find some work. There weren't really any good jobs today. There was delivery jobs, eradicating local pests and the like. Naruto spotted a bright white paper in the corner of the board.

"Investigate local uprising in Zeria? Where the hell is Zeria?" Deciding to take the job, Naruto tried to find Makarov in order to get directions.

He couldn't appear to find him anywhere in the guild so he found the next best thing. " Yo Laxus! I need to ask you something." Naruto said as he gazed into the eyes of his teacher. As usual, he was leaning on the rail of the second floor, to were only S-Class mages were allowed.

"What the hell do you need brat?" Laxus said with a annoyed look while he tried to drink from his mug.

"I'm going on a job-"

"And, you aren't strong enough and want my help. Happens all the time, especially if they are weak like you, Naru-chan." Laxus stated with a smug look on his face.

A tic mark formed on Naruto's head at the _nickname_ Laxus game him. He wasn't going to argue with him, he knew Laxus wouldn't help if he said the wrong thing. "No actually, I need directions to Zeria."

As soon as the name "Zeria" escaped Naruto's lips, Laxus eyes opened. "What interest do you have in Zeria, Naruto?"

" I just told you dumbass, it is a job." Naruto explained with a annoyed look.

" There is currently a uprising there, Naruto. If you want to take this job then fine, its 20 miles northeast of here, so I'd recommend a train unless you plan on walking."

" I'm just fine walking Laxus-teme, see ya!"

Before Naruto got even a foot away from Laxus, he felt someone pull back his arm. Naruto turned to look at Laxus, who had a serious expression on his face. " Naruto, if there is a uprising in Zeria, which is one of the strongest places in Fiore economy wise, the military will be there. Be careful, they will not hesitate to eliminate any person that's snooping around where they aren't supposed to. So take the flyer for proof, and just show to whatever military branch they send out, got it?"

Naruto simply nodded before leaving the guild and walked to his house in order to get the supplies he needed.

_East Forest_

_Naruto's Home_

_September 24, X782_

Naruto looked through his home for anything he might need. If it was a uprising, then that's almost a civil war, he would need to be prepared. He grabbed his sleeping bag, 25 ramen cup noodles, wire, scrolls, tent, spare clothes, smoke pellets, and a few other things.

Naruto had moved once again , to the East Forest. He found a beautiful glade (open area in a forest) and figured it had everything. The clearing had many large trees surrounding it, except on one side. On the side without trees was the back of a large mountain, that had a waterfall pouring from it. Naruto built his house right in front of the waterfall, so that it was in his backyard.

It had the perfect amount of space he needed for training, and the like.

After leaving his home, he started his trek towards Zeria.

_Zeria_

_2 Days Later_

_September 26, X782_

Naruto walked down the rocky dirt road and reflected on what he wasted two days on. He spent half the first day training, and the rest trying to invent new spells. The second day, he was lost. He had kept going the direction Laxus told him, but the city was not anywhere in sight.

Just when he gave up hope, he spotted a large town in the distance. More like a fort in his opinion. The city had extremely tall stone walls, and a shiny black tower the led into the sky. Smiling with glee, Naruto ran towards the city as fast as he could.

_Zeria_

Naruto approached the massive steel doors, which he noticed each door had a lion engraved on it. In front of the door were two men, one with red hair, the other with blue. They were dressed in a sort of black armor that he hadn't seen before. It consisted of a black spandex suit. The part where the ribs, arms, knuckles, abs, biceps, and knees where covered in dark gray metal. It also had black combat boots, and a metal facemask. The most shocking characteristic of these guys, where there glowing purple eyes.

They were apparently the protectors of the gates, and did a damn fine job at it based on there appearance. " Halt, state your business or be forced out of the area." The one with red hair stated emotionlessly.

"I got a job request, and it was from one of the residence in this city." Naruto stated in a polite tone.

The two looked at each other, before turning towards the door. Naruto could see the muscles flex behind the armor suits, and saw them pull there hands up to there chest, with their palms facing the away from their chest. He watched in fascination as they both slammed their hands into the gates which a incredible amount of force.

"**Shīkurettoatsū: Raion no Hōki!" **(Secret Combat Arts: Uprising of The Lion) A scraping sound filled the air as the large doors granded against the stone on the other side of the door; Naruto's sight was filled with a beautiful city, most of the buildings being made out of brick, stone, or wood.

The more he walked, the better things he saw. There was many things here he didn't know about. There were kids running around with a sort of toy that shot harmless blast of wind, giving them funny hairdos.

After a couple of miles, he got to a certain, _appalling_ part of town. Most of the buildings in this area seemed to have been hit by a bomb of sorts, or had seen quite a few battles. The people, what few there were, where all living in the shambles of houses, or sleeping on the road. As he continued to walk, he saw more and more. People eating garbage, homeless people fighting over _garbage_, it made him sick.

"Pretty nasty sight ain't it? I like to come here, you know catch some entertainment. But we aren't here to talk about me, where here to talk about you, _Naruto-chan."_

Naruto looked up to see a man sitting on top of a building, or rather what was left of it. Well, not necessarily standing, more like floating. Naruto couldn't see the man's face, because he was wearing a cloak. As soon as he heard his name come out of the man's mouth, he knew something was off. _'Well no shit, you're not very smart, are you?' _

"**Telepathy**, and I'm going to guess your either using **Flight Magic**, **Gravity Magic**, or a rare form of magic to do that, correct?" Naruto asked him.

He pulled off the cloak of his hood exposing his face. He had black hair that went down to the back of his neck, like Naruto's, but not as spiky. He was probably Naruto's age, and he was lean but still had quite a bit of muscle. He wore a plain black shirt, black pants, and black sneakers. He had a menacing smile, one that made him look insane. To match his look, he had glowing red eyes.

" You've got a few interesting things in your head. Let's see, you have been training for almost a year, you have a crush on…..oh the queen of Fairy Tail,Titania! Let's see, your already strong enough to handle Natsu and Gray, Natsu continues to see you as a brother, even if he doesn't admit it. You know **Earth Magic,** **Water Magic, Wind** **Magic, Lightning Magic,** and **Thought Projection**! Lets see oh and you also use some other form of magic, that you don't even know about! Here is something else inter-"

Naruto leapt at the man and tried to punch him. With lightning fast reactions, the man leapt into the air above Naruto, and kicked him in the back sending him to the floor.

'_How in the hell wasn't I able to feel his presence in my mind?!'_

"Almost like I'm digging out your secrets right? Well, I use a variety of **Lost Magic, **and one of them, called **Meria, **allows me to dig deep into a person's mind, and I'm able to uncover secrets that no one knows, hell even if the person I'm using** Meria** on doesn't know something, I can find it in the deep recess of there brain! Think of the possibilities!"

This guy was strong, stronger than Erza no doubt. While he might have been able to get a hit on Erza, this guy had simply blew him off like a Wizard Saint might ignore a child.

"Well I might as well note your abilities in my **Archive**."

Naruto watched with caution as orange screens appeared in thin air, and on the screens he could see a category that said Naruto. Under it, it gave a list of all his abilities, and possible weaknesses.

" Now you ask my name, just call me….shit I didn't come up with a alias yet." The man stated with a look of disappointment, and he bit his fingernails and was in apparently deep thought as he tried to think of an alias.

' _This guy is so….weird!' _

The man's expression immediately turned sour. " Hey I'm not weird, just eccentric dickhead!"

Naruto sweat dropped at this guy's aloofness. He didn't really seem like the type to fight, but looks could be deceiving.

"Hmm…..well I guess I'll just give you my real name, remember this! I'm the man who wants to fight you the most Naruto, Raze Alteria!" With those words, the man simply disappeared in a burst of pure speed.

_Zeria _

_Lion Claw Inn_

_September 28, X782_

Naruto looked at the table he was sitting at with deep thoughts on his mind. Just who was Raze Alteria? Naruto was extremely confused by the man, at some points he seemed like he was going to fight Naruto, at other moments he acted like a friend.

Not dwindling on his thoughts any longer, Naruto focused on the main reason he was here. To spy on four men who he had found were some of the key members of the uprising. He had done quite some investigative work. He discovered that these people were uprising, because they believed magic users shouldn't be in control of the government. They wanted the Magic Council, guilds, and all things like it disbanded.

The members were very elusive and paranoid, but Naruto still managed to find them and turn them into the Magic elusiveness of the members weren't his only problem. Certain groups belonging to the Fiore Royal Military had been sent here to _"clean"_ the city of resistance uprisers. Some of the groups and military members in Zeria he had learned of through very careful spying.

One of the groups was **Heishi, **a group of young, yet extremely talented individuals who were created to deal with conflicts across Fiore. They also contained some of the strongest people in the military. In other words, they were a force not to be toyed with, and thankfully, Naruto didn't have to yet.

Focusing on the task at hand, Naruto focused on enhancing his hearing sense, and paid close attention to every word. . He was currently listening in through the door to one of the resistance member's room.

"…..I already told you, we will be evacuating town in three days, that's when the attack starts."

Attack? On Zeria? One of the strongest places in the country? These guys, weren't as bright as they should be, that much was clear.

"Is boss even sure that the plan will work? I mean l this is _Zeria_ we are talking about."

"Don't worry, we are hiring a very well known dark guild, perhaps you've heard the name, **Siren Wail**?

Naruto's eyes widened at this. **Siren Wail, **not exactly the strongest guild out there, but they were members of the **Balam Alliance**, which meant they had even smaller guilds at their disposal.

"Ooh quite the strong guild you have at your call, feeling like sharing anymore information?"

Naruto's eyes widened even more at the sound of that voice. It didn't belong to either of the two men, the voice belonged to Raze. At the sound of something hitting the floor, Naruto barged into the room finding the two men dead, both having been stabbed by something. One had collapsed on the floor, the other had fallen onto the bed in the small room. Naruto looked up to see that the window high up had been opened.

Naruto walked over to the window and scanned the area. He didn't see Raze, but he found a note on the window sill.

_Enjoy the bodies!. See you soon _

_With Love,_

_Raze_

Naruto crumbled the note in anger, those were the best leads he had at the moment. While he was trying to figure out a way of gathering more information, Naruto cut off his thoughts as he felt the touch of cold steel touch his neck.

"Make a move, and you're dead. Now, mind explaining who you are, and why you killed these two men?"

" Names Naruto, and I didn't kill them. Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"We're **Heishi**, best force in the fuckin' military."

**Author's Note:** Sorry if it was short, this is pretty long for me. 4000+ words. I will not be updating this for a while, as I am going to get started on my Naruto fanfic now, you can go read the summary on my profile page!


	5. The End

**Author's Note:** This is NOT a chapter. I will no longer be continuing this story. I may do a different version of it at a later date, but not now. I am currently working on many different projects. A Naruto-Rinnegan story, called The White Light and The Black Shadow. Then a upcoming Fairy Tail Oc story, which there is a poll on my profile for deciding his magic, check it out. Then a Bleach OC, and Bleach-Naruto crossover. I will try to fire these out soon, and the Naruto-Rinnegan fic is already up on my profile.


End file.
